Naruto's Adoptive Older Sister
by Uzumaki Neko
Summary: This time Naruto is not alone. He has his older sister Sora (OC), thought she is not his sister by blood. Naruto will still go not lots of adventures with Team 7, and might even find love. Though Naruto won't be the only one. Sorry bad at summaries, but still read. Discontinued. Adopted by GaaraRules29
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Adoptive Older Sister**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, except my OCS, the plot for this fanfic, my car and this ramen I'm eating. **This disclaimer holds true for the entire fanfic, **because I don't really feel like writing it over and over.

**Chapter 1**

A small girl ran though the village of Konohagakure with a small bundle under her sweater. She was running from the mob of people trying to hurt her, but given the chance they would kill her. All because of the person she protected, because of the child she would not let them touch.

"Get the demon bitch. Kill the demon child" yelled one of the villagers that were chasing her. She knew today was worse then others, today was October 10th, Naruto's birthday.

_(Earlier that day)_

Sora was playing with Naruto in his room of the orphanage. She watched as he played with the toy that the Hokage had gotten him, he was so happy to have a new toy. She smiled at him just watching the pure happiness radiate of him. Though, that joy didn't last long.

She new the people that ran the orphanage had taken all the other children to the festival earlier that morning, so it was just the two of them. Until she heard the front door slam open and the shouts for '_the demons head'_. She grabbed Naruto as fast as she could and zipped him up in her sweater and ran. She hid in one of the rooms close to the stairs and waited for them to phase by.

Once she knew they were in Naruto's room she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"There she goes get the demon bitch, the demon cant be far behind" one man yelled as he saw her run down the stairs. She ran even faster out of the orphanage taking alleys to avoid the festival goers. Just as she was about to turn a corner a hale of kuni dissented upon her from behind.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed as she took the brunt on the kuni to protect Naruto from being hit. She grabbed the one the was imbedded in her arm and pulled in out as she ran. By now Naruto was crying into her chest. "Shhh, Shhh it be alright" she told him in a calming voice, even though she was in pain as she ran.

_(And that's how she ended up running through the village.)_

She knew they were getting closer to her now that she was hurt. She knew what they would do if they got there hands on Naruto so she looked for a place to hide him until they were through with hurting her. She found an empty spot behind a dumpster and hind him there.

"Naru-kun I'll be right back. Be a good boy and stay quite for me" she told him as she placed things in front of his hiding place. She new they were right around the corner so she ran away from Naruto's hiding place. She was almost around the next corner before they caught her.

"I got her" one man yelled to the others as he held her down.

"Where's the demon you bitch" another man yelled as he hit her in the stomach.

"I-I don't kn-know" she told them as she coughed. They only got angrier at her for lying.

"Well if you don't know we'll just mark you like the demon" a different man said, this man was different from most of the others he was a shinobi. He took out a kuni and started sliding it across her face.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed as he made 3 whisker marks across her both her cheeks.

"That's right demon bitch scream for your demon" the shinobi said as he finished and kicked her in the side, cracking some of her ribs. Other men had at this point taken to beating the young girls as well.

When they finally left the girl she was bleeding all over and covered in cuts and bruise. She waited ten minutes to make sure they were gone the made herself stand up. She hissed as she did from the pain. Then walked back to where Naruto was.

"Naru-kun come on out, its okay now. There all gone" she told him, as she was move things out of the way.

"Nee-chan your hurt" he said as he saw her. He ran up to her and hugged her. She hissed from the pain but she picked him up.

"Hold on to me Naru-kun we're going to see Ojii" she told him as she fought through the pain and ran to the Hokage tower.

_(In the Hokage Tower)_

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk fighting the never ended battle that ever Hokage had to fight... paperwork. You could see him crying anime tears while looking at his covered desk. What he never expected was something to come busting through his window. The Anbu in the room jumped into action. But what they saw on the glass covered floor was a small bleeding ginger girl holding an even smaller blond boy.

"Sora-chan what happened to you" Sarutobi asked her as he rushed to her side. She looked up at him with what vision she had at the moment, as it was slowly turning black.

"Ojii...m-men came for N-Naru. I couldn't... let t-them hurt... him" she told him as she slowly blacked out from the pain. Naruto was on his knees in front of her crying.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan wake up... Please wake up Nee-chan" Naruto cried as he shook her shoulder.

"Inu get a medic" Sarutobi yelled as he picked up the bleeding girl as an Anbu shushined away. He took her over to and empty table and lay her down. Naruto was clinging to his leg crying.

"Ojii why isn't Nee-chan waking up" he asked Sarutobi. Sarutobi bent down and looked Naruto over for any injuries.

"Naruto are you hurt any where?" Sarutobi asked in a calm voice. Naruto shook his head. "Do you know what happened?"

"We were playing with my new toy, and Nee-chan grabbed me after a loud bang... Nee-chan ran but was hurt by those knife thingies you tell me not to touch. Nee-chan then made me hide and led the bad men away from me... I could h-hear her sc-screaming Ojii. S-she was h-hurt so bad..." Naruto told Sarutobi untill he finally broke and started to cry harder. While Sarutobi thoughts were running through his mind. _Shinobi. Shinobi hurt Sora._

"Hokage-sama" yelled a woman as she and Inu ran into the room. She ran up to the table where Sora lay and started to heal her wounds. She hissed as she started to realize the extent of the wounds. "Take the boy away he doesn't need to see or hear any of this." Inu looked at the Hokage.

"Take him to my chambers next door" Sarutobi told Inu (dog) as he looked back at Sora.

"Come on Naruto-kun lets go play while Sora-chan gets better" Inu told him as he picked him up and left the room.

"Hokage-sama by all means this girl should be dead, not carrying a child and using chakra. Five of her ribs are broken, her right leg and left arm are fractured, her left arm is dislocated and her right lung is punctured" the medic ninja told him as she worked on the girls lung first. Sarutobi growled in anger.

"Tori (bird), Mi (snake) find out who is responsible for this NOW" Sarutobi yelled at the two remaining Anbu.

"Yes Hokage-sama" they said and shushined away. Leaving the Hokage and the medic as she tried to save the girl.

_(A week later)_

Sora woke up feeling like she was run over a stamped of elephants. She just lay there, having a hard time breathing. She finally opened her eyes looking for Naruto to make sure he was fine. She looked at the ceiling and realized that it was brown not the pealing white paint of Naruto's room. She got scared and tried to sit up and look for Naruto. Big mistake.

"AHHHH" she screamed as she forced herself to sit up. The door to the room burst open as the Hokage, Naruto and a medic ninja came into the room. "Naru-kun." she forced herself to stay sitting up as he ran over to her crying.

"Nee-chan I thought you were going to leave me to" he cried as he hugged her. She hissed from the pain but didn't left him go. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Foolish little Ototo I wont leave you if there's anything I have to say about it" she told him as he cried into the crook of her neck.

"Naruto-kun why don't we let Sora-chan sleep for a little bit more so she can get better" the Hokage told Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"I want to stay here. I'll sleep with Nee-chan" he told the Hokage.

"All right but I need to talk to her first so go wait in my office while I speak to her then you can come back in okay" Sarutobi told him Naruto was reluctant to leave Sora but did what he asked. Once Naruto was out of the room and the door shut Sora, let her pain be shown.

"Uhhhh" she moaned out from the pain of Naruto hugging her broken ribs. The medic went over to her side, laid her back down and started to heal her again.

"You are a very lucky little girl" the medic told her as Sora stared at the ceiling while being healed.

"Please tell me you didn't send him back there alone?" she asked the Hokage without looking at him.

"No, he's been staying here with you but I made him sleep in a different bed so not to hurt you while you healed" he told her and she let out a breath of relief. "Though I need you to tell me what happened."

"I was watching Naru-kun play with the new toy you gave me to give him. He was so happy to have it. It was just me and him because the other children were taken to the festival. I heard those men come into the orphanage and I grabbed Naru-kun. We hid for a bit in one of the rooms near the stairs, while I waited for them to get to Naru-kuns room then ran with him. I wasn't fast enough and one of them saw me" she told him then paused. "I ran for a while carrying Naru-kun when they threw kuni at us, I blocked him from getting hit with my own body. But then I could run very far with my injuries so I hid him and led them away. They caught me not to far away and wanted to know where Naru-kun was, but I wouldn't tell them so they beat me instead. After they were done I went back for him and ran to your office." She stopped talking as she lifted her right hand to her face. She could feel the scars.

"I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could do to stop them from scaring, they were too deep and they were the last thing I healed" the medic told her in a sour filled voice.

"It's fine. Its all fine, I could have died and it would be fine as long as Naru-kun is safe" she said in a hollow voice.

"You shouldn't say things like that Sora how do you think Naruto-kun would feel if you died. Didn't you just tell him you wouldn't leave him" the Hokage told her in a stern voice. Her eyes widen at the realization that she could not die, she had to take care of Naruto. She had to protect him better.

"Hokage-sama I have a request" she told him. He was a little taken back by her calling him Hokage instead Ojii. "I would like you to take me out of the civilian classes and put me into the shinobi classes."

**A/N** Well since this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it. I would love any comments you have on the story. I don't really have any idea for the pairings yet or if there will be any. I'm really just going with the flow and seeing where it takes the story.

I don't really know how to explain my OC Sora so I'll just describe how imagined her. She has red hair and wears part of it in a pony tail (much like Lucy from fairy tail), and has brown eyes. I'm not going to make her all powerful like some people do with their OC's. Oh she's also 6 years old right now and Naruto just turned 4.

If I do any time skips in the future I'll inform you at the beginning of the chapter or whenever they may happen so that its not to confusing . I do plan on time skips because I want most of my story to happen around the same time as in cannon, and I don't really want to focus too much on the childhood. Though there will be some time spent on the childhood, do you can get some back story.

I'll put the Japanese word that I use at the bottom just in case some people don't know they mean, because it makes the story more enjoyable if you understand what you're reading.

Also I don't really plan on putting too many a/n in the chapters so when I do it's probably information toward the story, so you might want to read them.

I also plan to make this story a min of at least 15 chapters if not more. I'm hoping on more but am uncertain at the moment, so we'll see how it goes.

**Words I used:**

**Ojii** -is a general term for old man

**Nee-chan** -is one of the many terms for an older sister

**Ototo** -is one of the many terms for little brother

Till next time Ja ne. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank for the comments

**Elder Sibling**\- I know Sora means sky that's one of the reasons I love the name and I love red hair. My mom and little sister have red hair and I'll always been a little jealous of it. Anyway I know it's probably weird to have someone named Sora and their hair is red so I'll mostly change it to blue. I just wanted to test it out as see if anyone had issues with it. So thanks for letting me now before I progressed anymore with the story.

**HjLostDreams**\- I don't plan on making Naruto god-like, because there wouldn't be any fun in that type of story (at least not to me), but I don't plan on making him weak either. I know that it's kind of repetitive that he realizes on shadow clone for most of his fights, but that's his signature move. He's just trying to separate himself from everyone else so that he'll be noticed because no one else can make 20-30 shadow clones.

Though I do see how a negative view of Kakashi could be had, because yes, he barley did anything that would help Naruto to get stronger unless it also involved Sasuke learning something. Although I know Jiraiya didn't teach him a lot of things, he still did teach him the resengan and better controls of the basics (which he needed). I can't find myself to hate Jiraiya because he was there for Naruto as a father figure, although be it a perverted father figure, he was still there for two and half years.

**Chapter 2**

_(Time skip... 5 years later) (Sora's now 11 and Naruto is now 9)_

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan wake up you promised me you'd help me with throwing kunai" Naruto said as he shook Sora's should to wake her up.

"Ma, ma Naru. Five more minutes" Sora told him as she rolled over and covered her head with the blanket.

"NEE-CHAN GET UP" Naruto yelled at her and shook her harder. Naruto heard her mumble something about a little ball of energy and shaking, but he just brushed it off.

"FINE" she yelled and sat up looking at him. He was still in his night clothes and his hair was a mess. "Go get ready then. I'll make breakfast after I'm done." As soon as she finished talking he shot out of the room to get ready. She smiled to herself as she got ready. Thinking back on the day she and Naruto came to live in their apartment.

_(Flashback)_

"Are you for real Ojii? We really don't have to go back to the orphanage anymore?" Sora yelled/asked the Hokage. Naruto was unnaturally quite as he watched Sora yell at the Hokage.

"That's right Sora-chan you don't have to live at the orphanage anymore. I have arranged for you and Naruto-kun to live in your own apartment" Sarutobi told the yelling girl. Sora looked down at the ground in thought then jumped grabbing Naruto smiling.

"This is great Naru-kun now we don't have to worry about anyone hurting you, or sticking things in your bed, or giving you cold showers. I wont let anyone give you those things anymore" Sora yelled with joy at Naruto at she spun him around in the air then hugged him. Naruto was enjoying it but Sarutobi was alarmed that those things were happening.

For a while living in the apartment was fine, but Sora started to see things. Like how people started to move out of the building and some even moved from the same street as the building. The landlady even cut the water off a couple of times, but when she had cut the power off on a cold winter night Sora had, had enough and went to the Hokage about it. She didnt know what happened all she knows it that the water and the power stayed on, which made her happy.

Some of the kids that lived in the neighborhood would throw rocks throw the windows of their apartment or villagers would try and brake in when drunk. She also went to the Hokage about this. He had a white haired man put drawings up on the walls and windows, which he then covered up. The man said that now no one would be about to enter the apartment without permission from her, Naruto, the Hokage, or himself. This made her feel better, now drunken villagers wouldn't be able to hurt Naruto.

_(End of flashback)_

After Sora had fed Naruto and herself she took him to the academy training grounds.

As Naruto practiced his kunai throwing Sora watched him, and corrected his mistakes. Though there were a lot of them he took everything with stride. He would immediately fix him stance and continue practicing. That was until Rock Lee came yelling at him.

"Naruto-kun" Lee yelled as he ran into the academy training grounds. "It's so admirable that you practice everyday. Your youth is shining brightly today, but where is Sora-chan? Doesn't she normally come with you?" As Lee faced Naruto Sora rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she had changed genders or something, just dyed her hair it wasn't that big a deal, at least to her it wasn't.

"Lee I'm right here!" she told him in a bored manor. He turned around to look at her and stopped dead.

"Sora your hair, did someone dump paint on you?" he yelled/asked in horror. Again she rolled her eye at his theatrics.

"No Lee I just dyed my hair. I don't think its that big a deal, and Naruto likes it!" she pointed out like that fixed everything.

"But your hair burned red with the powers of youth..." he didn't get to finish because she cut him off.

"Yes well now it will have to burn blue with the powers of youth now wont it!" she stated in a slightly annoyed manor. Some silence pace before Naruto spoke up.

"Uh Nee-chan can things really burn blue? I thought fire only burned red" Naruto asked her with a very confused face. Sora sighed at the question.

"Ototo fire can be different colors. Yes most of the time its red, but it can also be red-orange with yellow-orange, or a blue-green color, or even purple depending on what you are burning. If you burn certain metals or chemicals, the color of the fire changes. Do you understand?" she asked him after she explained to him some basic chemistry. He had his little hand holding his chin in thought.

"Cool Nee-chan your so smart...but can we try some time it would be cool to see purple fire?!" he looked at her with puppy eyes and she couldn't go against anything he asked.

"Sure Ototo I'll show you some time" she told him and as soon as the words left her mouth he was jumping for joy. "But you have to get back to practice. We have to get to class soon, because I have to take the graduation test today."

"Hai Nee-chan" he did a mock salute and got back to practice. As Sora watched Lee cheer Naruto on saying thing about "Youthfulness" and" Powers of Youth". She thought back to the day she had first met Lee and they became friends.

_(Flashback)_

Sora was walking with Naruto to the academy for Naruto's first day of school. He was so excited to finally learn how to be a ninja. He was running circles around Sora saying how he was going to be the strongest ninja ever. When she saw someone run from the academy crying.

"Naruto-kun why don't you go first I'll catch you at lunch to hear all about your first day" she told him a little worried for the boy that was crying. He nodded and shot of to the school, which made her smile as she went to look for the boy.

She found him sitting behind a tree in the little park not far from the school. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees. She could see him shaking from crying so had. She sighed knowing something really bad must have happened to make him this upset. Kneeling in front of the boy she put her hand on his shoulder. His shaking stopped for a moment then he looked up at her. She wanted to scream EYEBROWS, but controlled herself.

"Hey, whets the matter? I know schools not the funniest place to be but you don't have to run from it" she told him in a joking manner trying to make him feel better. Which it worked, a little, as he gave a watery laugh. "So why don't you tell me what's got you so upset and we can figure something out, okay."

"O-okay" he said hesitantly trying to wipe his tears away. "When I got to school today they were having us activate are chakra, but I couldn't... and they told me...told me I should give...give up on being a ninja" he told her now back in tears balling. She sighed again rubbing his back as he cried. Not really knowing what to say or do. She had forgot about the test for the second year student, which she was suppose to be at.

"It's going to be alright. Even if you can't use chakra, you're still alive which means you can try even harder to work for your dream of being a ninja. Even if you can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, there's still Taijutsu" she told him trying to say anything to make him stop crying, she hated it when people cry.

"She's right my Youthful friends" a man in a green spandex yell at them. They jumped and looked at the man. Sora wanted to run for the hills upon seeing the man's dress choice. "You can still be a splendid shinobi even if you can not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu; you can be a master in Taijutsu!" The man yelled then smiled an eye blinding smile also giving them a good guy pose.

_(End of Flashback)_

She till get the creeps at who Gai dresses and even how Lee changed his looks to look like him. She just doesn't get why someone would want to be a mini version of someone else when they could be themselves, it just didn't make any sense to her. She also wanted to know why no one has burned all his spandex while he was away on a mission. She laughed at the thought of Gai in normal clothes.

"Naru-kun its time to go classes start in ten minutes" she told him as she grabbed him and Lee heading into the school.

_(Inside Sora &amp; Lee's class)_

"Alright you each be called into the room next door one at a time. When your name is called you will be asked to perform Bunshin no jutsu, henge no jutsu, and kawarimi no jutsu. Your score will be added to your pervious tests to determine if you pass or not. So let's begin" said Iruka-sensei. "Ayaka Emi." (Random name a friend came up with.)

_(An Hour Later)_

"Uzumaki Sora" a voice called from the other room. Sora took a deep breath and walked into the room. There was a table with Iruka and Mizuki sitting at waiting for her.

"Okay Sora-chan, I need you to Henge into me" Iruka told her as he opened up a scroll. When he was done he looked back up at her.

"Henge no jutsu" said Sora saw she transformed into Iruka. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Very good. Now I need you to do Kawarimi with the chair next to you" he told her after writing some things down on the scroll.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" Sora said as she switched places with the chair next to her. Iruka nodded as he wrote down some more.

"Good, good. Now I need you to create at the least 3 Bunshin" he told her with a smile.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" Sora said, waiting for the puff of smoke to clear to see if she had created three clones.

"Good Sora-chan" Iruka said as he looked upon the four clones. "You pass." He handed her the last headband that was on the table. After she bowed to them she took off out of the room to tell Naruto that she had passed and to celebrate with ramen.

**A/N** Sorry it on the short side. I know people are probable mad that I skipped so much of the childhood. Well sorry; I plan on having most of the story take place while they are in their teens. I tried to write some of their childhood but it just ended up being chapters of childhood and I didn't want that so I just scrapped most of it and time skipped, having small flashback.

Some people might be wondering why I dyed Sora's hair, well if you read at the beginning of this chapter you will know why. As for responding to comments, I plan to. If you have a suggestions that you think would make the story better or things I could fix please let me know. This is my first fanfic and I want it to be a success.

Anyway who do you think should be paired up with Sora? I was thinking Lee but he ended up being more of a friend in my mind and I plan on the weirder members of the Naruto series to be hanging around Sora, like Lee (love his YOUTHFULNESS, hehe), Shino (like that he likes bugs cuz I think their cool), Shikamaru (love his troublesome thing), Choji (love him), maybe even a little Neji and Tenten. And people like Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino (so annoying to me cuz of the banshee squealing), and Hinata to be hanging around Naruto. But I am so open to pairing suggestions.

Also sorry if my English grammar is a little off, English is my second langue and I'm trying to make Japanese my third (Taking a bunch of classes, well college classes while in high school, but I digress).

**Words I used:**

**Sensei** -means teacher

**Henge no Jutsu** -Transformation Technique

**Kawarimi no Jutsu** -Change of body Technique (Substitution)

**Bunshin no Jutsu** -Clone Technique

Till next time Ja ne ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thanks for the comments

**thor94**

\- I do plan on making Naruto smarter than what he was in canon though he'll still be alittle slow on the uptake of things, but he'll get in soon after he thinks about thing a bit. I don't plan on making my OC have some magic bloodline that would make her more powerful then a jinchriki, she doesn't have a bloodline at all.

**GaaraRules29**

\- Thanks for the comment and hope you keep reading. Also I enjoyed reading your fanfiction 'Was it all just a dream'.

Hope you like the chapters. Please Review and let me know what you think. ^-^

**Chapter 3**

The next day Sora waited for her name to be called out so that she would know what team she was on. She looked over at Lee and saw that he was kind of pail looking.

"Lee are you alright" she asked him worried that he might be sick.

"I'm on Hyuuga Neji's team. He graduated top guy in are class" he told her looking like he might throw up.

"Oh yeah, your right he did and wasn't it ten-something or other that was top girl?" she asked him forgetting the girls name.

"Tenten's her name. She is also on my team..." he told her now holding his stomach.

"Lee calm down its not that bad. Your great and you now have awesome teammates. Training with them is them is going to be great, besides I don't either of them is a master at hard work like you" she told him having the most confidence in him.

"Uzumaki Sora" Iruka called her name.

"Hai sensei."

"Your not joining a team. You were scouted for an apprenticeship with Mitorashi Anko" Iruka told her with a wary smile.

"WHAT?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She had hear of Anko plenty of times from other girls in the class and from her sensei of the konoichi class. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME IRUKA-SENSEI?"

"Sora-chan you were picked by her, I had nothing to do with it" he told her frowning.

"What sensei why does Sora get her own teacher" a girl in the class asked.

"Being chosen for an apprenticeship is an honor, and I have nothing to do with them. The Jounin picks the person they want as their apprentice. I have no idea why Anko-san picked Sora. Most of the time there aren't any apprenticeships" Iruka told the girl along with the rest of the class. Some girls and even guys were glaring at her for getting an apprenticeship, while Sora was thinking they could have it. She didn't want to die doing Anko-sensei's training. Now she was the one trying not to throw up from fear.

Just at that moment a kunai flew into the classroom and in bedded its self into Sora's desk. A lot of people in the class jumped from the sudden noise. Sora could see a piece of paper on it, so she took the note and read in.

_Hey Gaki. _

_Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow at 8am. _

_Anko_

She was know sure she would throw up for fear.

_(Some where else with Naruto)_

Naruto was waiting for Sora to get out of class so that she could help him train when he saw Shikamaru and Choji by a tree. Shikamaru was laying down while Choji was sitting up and eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Shikamaru have you seen Nee-chan? She was suppost to meet me here after her team assignments" he told Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. If that's what she told you then she'll be here after team assignments. Your really troublesome Naruto" Shikamaru told him as he continue to cloud watch.

"Munch, Munch, Munch" choji said to them.

"What?" Naruto said as he tried to figure out what Choji said. After Choji eat the mouthful of chips he had he repeated himself.

"Sora just walked out of the school." Naruto whipped around to see if she did and smile when he saw her.

"Thanks for the help" he told them as he ran to Sora. The only replies that could be heard were, 'Troublesome' and 'Munch'. "Nee-chan."

"Ah Naru-kun are you ready to go train?" she asked him already knowing the answer.

"YEAH" he yelled and jumped for joy. She smiled at him and was about to say something when she heard.

"Sasuke-kun please train with me."

"No Sasuke-kun go on a date with me."

"He would never date a girl like you."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun Ino-pig."

"He's my Sasuke-kun Billboard brow."

Sora looked over to see who was making all the noise and saw Sasuke Uchiha surrounded by a mob of girls calling out to him. Naruto saw her looking at something and looked to see what had gotten his nee-chans attention.

"Uh why does that teme have so many girls like him?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Naruto" Sora said/yelled at him as she smacked the back of his head(not really hard just hard enough for it to sting). "What have I told you about that word."

"Sorry nee-chan. He just makes me so angry. Why do people love their Sasuke-kun, and everybody hates me its just not fair" he told her as he looked at the ground. She let out a sigh as she released her anger.

"Ma, ma Naruto I don't hate you. Your my ototo, I love you and I always will" she told him in a gentle voice to get her point across. He looked up at her and smiled a sad smile.

"I know that nee-chan, but people are mean to you to because of me. I don't know why but they are" he told her in a small voice.

"You don't need to worry about that Naru-kun I can take care of you and myself. I wont let anyone hurt you and if any one does you tell me, and I will make sure they don't ever again" she told him in a Stern motherly voice. He nodded a little but didn't say anything. "Everything is going to be fine Naruto... Why don't you go wait at the gate while I save the Uchiha." He nodded as he walked toward the gate and she walked toward the mob of girls praying to come out unscratched.

"Hey Sasuke learned any jutsu? How are your grades?" she asked him walking threw the mob as she got closer to him. He looked up at her and smirked, but she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Yeah a new fire jutsu and I graduated this year at the top" he told her. She could her all the other girls gasp as their Sasuke-kun talked to her and not them.

"That's good, just one more year and you can become a genin. Well I just wanted to see how your doing, I we haven't talked in awhile" she told him then paused. She leaned over a bit and poked him in the forehead then continued, "well I have to go train Naru-kun see you around." She started to walked away from him but turned around. She could see the hurt and the horror in his eyes. The horror of being left alone with the girls and the hurt because she picked Naurto over him. "Sasuke you know you can always join us right?" She told he and started to walk toward Naruto.

When she got to Naruto she could hear the stamped of girl. So she turned around, noting Sasuke was by her side, to see that the mob of girls were now running at them. She waited till they were closer to her before she let out the killing intent, more that enough to stop some fangirls. Which they did stop, dead in their tracks.

"I don't remember inviting you all to join in my ototo's and my training. If I remember correctly the invitation was only to Sasuke. Also you should be more worried about surviving as a ninja then trying to get Sasuke to date you, because believe me when I say you will have a better chance at being a ninja then getting him to notice you" she told them. She then stopped the killing intent and started to walk away, toward training ground 7 because no one ever uses it. The boys following after her.

"Nee-chan that is so cool. You get your own sensei, I bet he's awesome and can do cool ninjutsu or ginjutsu or taijutsu. Do you know if he's a master at anything? Do you think he'll let me practice with you? Nee-chan you going to be an awesome ninja!" Naruto told her talking a mile a minute right after she told him and Sasuke that she was going to have her own teacher.

"Ma, ma Naru-chan I have a female sensei" she told him as she ruffled his hair.

"What? Oh, okay..." he said told her. Then paused in thought, before starting up again, "Do you know if she is good at ninjutsu or genjutsu or Taijutsu? Or if she is a master? Do you think she will let me practice with you?" She laughed at his antics, knowing he would keep asking questions but not really stopping for an answer. "Well, well nee-chan?"

"I don't know if she will let you practice with me ototo, but even if she don't I'll teach you some things after I learn them. Hows that sound, so don't go bugging my new sensei" she told him with a stern voice at the end. He was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sora-san will you also teach me some of the things she teaches you?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sure Sasuke but you will have to work with Naru-kun too" she told him. Both boys replied to her at once.

"Why do I have to work with Sasuke-teme?"

"Why do I have to work with Naruto-dobe?"

As you could imagine she was standing in the middle of then and they both got smacks to the back of the head.

"Naruto I've told you time and time again about that word. And Sasuke I've also told you time and time again about that word" she yelled at them, as they rubbed their heads and looked down.

"Sorry nee-chan" Naruto told her not wanting to look her in the eyes for upsetting her.

"hn. Sorry Sora-san" Sasuke told her but didn't look at her. She sighed at their actions but ruffled both of their hair and smile.

"Just don't do it again" she told them even though she knew they would. "Lets go get some training done. Naruto I know you need some more training on Henge no jutsu, and especially Bunshin no jutsu. Sasuke I would like to see your basic academy jutsu to see what you need to work on."

"Hai" they told her after she was done.

"Naru your using way to much chakra. You clones look dead. Sasuke dont even start laughing you are also useing to much. Granted not as much as Naruto but its to much for simple clones" she told them with a grim voice. "Sasuke even though your clones are good they have to much chakra for what they are made for, so tone down the chakra alittle. Naruto you need to tone it down alot. Both of you need to work of chakra control exercises."

"Hai" they told her.

"Hinata-chan are you planing to come out any time soon?" Sora yelled out so that the girl could hear her. The boys turned and looked around.

"Epp" was heard from behind a tree behind Sora. Hinata came out from behind the tree. "S-sora-c-chan."

"Hinata if your going to watch you might as well get some training in. Am I right?" she asked the girl as she turned to face her. Hinata nodded as her face turned a dark red. "Alright each of you pick a tree and practice your kunai trowing."

"Hai."

"Right nee-chan."

"H-hai."

Sora watched them as they threw kunai at trees correcting them when they did something wrong. She didn't really need to correct Hinata or Sasuke, mostly just Naruto.

"Naruto your legs are to far apart" she told him. He nodded and moved his legs closer together. "Sasuke your getting over confident in your throws there getting sloppy." Sasuke nodded and seemed to focus more. "Hinata you need to have more confidence in your throws, you aren't putting enough power behind them."

"H-hai" she said as she tried to put more power in her throws but it didnt work. Sora let out a sigh. She knew telling the girl she wasn't doing it right was the only way she would learn but she loses more confidence when she is told she's not doing it right. It was a never ending battle.

"Okay how about we take a brake, go get some dangos then come back for more practice. I'm buying" she told them. Naruto was jumping for joy at getting sweets, Sasuke nodded, and Hinata gave a hesitant nod. "Alright lets go."

On the way to the dango shop Naruto was trying to have a converstation with Hinata but she just kept blush and almost passing out. Sasuke smirked and said comments about things Naruto said and Naruto would start yelling at Sasuke. Sora found it all rather annoying but she didn't say anything as she walked behind them thinking about training exercises. When she heard someone crying in an ally that they passed.

"Hey Hinata, here take this and pay for the dangos if I'm not there in time. I have to go do something" she told the girl as she handed her a bunch of money. The girl nodded and ran to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke, as Sora went back to the ally.

She walked into the ally looking around for the sorce of the crying to find a little boy with brown hair. He was a Cobby little boy with swivel circles on his cheeks no more than 6 years old. He was holding his knees close to him crying.

"Hey there are you alright?" she asked him as she knelt down in front of him. He looked up at her and flinched. "Hi I'm Sora whats your name?"

"Akimichi Shigeru" he told her as he tried to stop crying.

"Its nice to meet you Shigeru-kun. Why don't you tell me whats the matter, maybe I can help" she told him in a kind voice.

"The kids in my class call me fat and say the Akimichi clan are all fat and don't make good ninja" he told her as he rubbed his eyes. She had to laugh alittle at that. He looked up at her wondering why she was laughing.

"Well then they don't know what they are talking about. The Akimichi clan is a wonderful clan of strong shinobi. I even wish I was from such a clan since I don't have one. And one day your going to have some real friends that wont care if your skinny or chubby or even blue, because they will care for you" she told him in a matter of fact voice with a gentle smile. "Plus you all ready have a friend that doesn't care what you look like or what you sound like or how you act."

"Really who?" he asked her wanting to know where his friend is.

"Me. I'll be your friend. I would think it a great honor to have a friend as kind hearted as you" she told him never losing her smile. "But I do think we she get you home, I should think your parents are worried about you right about now."

"Okay I'll be your friend" he told her now smiling. She held out her hand to him.

"Come on I'll take you home." He nodded and took her hand, as she led him out of the ally and toward his home.

_(Later at the Akimichi compound)_

"Mommy" Shigeru yelled as he ran up to his mother. A hefty woman with long brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Shigeru where have you been? I was so worried!" his mother said as she hugged him close to her.

"I ran away from school after some kids said mean things to me. Then I meet Sora-chan and she brought me here" he told his mother as he hugged her back. His mother now looked at Sora.

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Sora. I found Shigeru-kun in an ally crying and though it best to return him to his home" Sora told the woman as she bowed her head. As she looked up she could she the woman flinch as she heard her name.

"Well thank you Sora-san for returning little Shigeru-chan to the compound" a male voice said to her. She looked behind the woman and saw the man and easily recognised him as the current clan head, Akimichi Chouza.

"It was nothing, I just did what anyone would do. He did have some issues with kids saying things about the Akimichi clan, but I told him he should be proud to be from his clan and that one day he will have friends that wont care what clan he is from" she told him as she again lowered her head. She could hear him chuckle and she raised her head to look at him. He was laughing.

"Yeah and she said that she would be my friend" Shigeru churped in.

"Well that was nice of her" Chouza said to the 6 year old. "Thank you again for helping him."

"It was nothing, I greatly respect the Akimichi clan they are strong shinobi. So I take this as an honor to talk to the clan head. I'm just glad he's alright. I'll be take my leave now Akimichi-sama" she told him as she bowed one last time then walked away, knowing that she had to catch up with Naruto, Saskue and Hinata.

"Nee-chan where were you?" Naruto yells as she finally gets to the dango shop.

"Ma, ma sorry I had to deal with a lost kid" she told them with a smile. "Alright lets get some training done."

**A/N **This chapter is alittle bit longer than the others(woot woot). I had to throw something to do with the Akimichi clan cuz I love Choji's clan. If you don't, well I don't really have anything to say to that, except that I hope you liked the chapter anyways. And if your wondering why put Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata in so early well you'll just have to keep ready to find out now wont you(hehe).

My friend thinks I should do a Naru/Hina pairing, but I don't know. I personally think the idea is over played. He also wanted to have a Sora/Tenten pairing but I shot that down real fast. I don't do yuri. I'm not against a yoai pairing but yuri is a no go. So I'm still open to pairing suggestions. If I think that they will work with the way the story is going I will probably use them.

**Word I used:**

**Hai **

-yes


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thanks for the comments

GaaraRules29- Thanks for the pairing ideas, I'm even going to use some of them. ^-^ I really like the idea for OC/Gaara because I love Gaara, he's one of my top favs with Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Lee. I also like others but I'm not going to say which (hehe) because I want them to be a surprise.

This chapter is going to be a flashback chapter so that you can see how Gaara and Sora met each other so don't freak out or anything, just give it a chance. ^-^

Sorry about this chapter being late. My mom made me build her a patio (and I'm talken about the block patio where I had to dig up the grass, lay down new dirt, lay the blocks down (99 of them, 42 pounds each), then sand blast them). I will tell you right now that it's hard as fuck and that I'm never doing it again. It took me 6 days (7 hours each day) by myself with a small ass shovel to dig up the grass. Oh and on the third day at dinner my mom's boyfriend asked me in a rude ass voice what was taking me so long. I'll tell straight up I hate his guts and it took even fiber of my being not to shove my fork into his hand that he had on the table. My back, arm, hands, and legs are still killing me. I mean for fuck sake I'm a 17 girl and I still have to go to school and do homework do you think they could give me a hand, FUCK NO, lazy asses. I have so many blisters on my hands that it hurts to bent them in any way, I feel like crying as I'm typing this.

**Chapter 4**

_(Flashback) (Sora's is 8 and Naruto is 6)_

"You want me to help you Ojii?" Sora asked as she repeated what the Hokage said.

"Yes, and it is a very important request! I need you to baby-sit the Kazekage's youngest son, Gaara, for me while we are in a important meeting" he told her as he took his pipe out of his mouth. Sora's mouth was hanging open at his request.

"But shouldn't someone else do it, like a Jounin? I can't protect him!" she asked and told him at the same time, very confused. He smile at her and chuckled.

"There will be Anbu around the room protecting him but I would like you to play with him. I have heard that he has trouble with other children and seeing how you handle Naruto I thought you were the best for this job" he told her as he turned to look out the window, though watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright I'll play with him that doesn't seem to hard... So when are they coming here?" she asked now filled with more confidence.

"They are already in the village, and are on their way here" he said with a slightly grim face.

"WHAT? And your just now asking me!" she yelled at him frustrated at him. She tilted her head up and looked at the ceiling thinking about the request and how she would get through to the boy. She sighed and looked back at Hokage. "How old is he?"

"6, the same age as Naruto."

"Fine, but I'm going to need some thing from my house" she told him with a determined voice. The Hokage nodded for her to continue, but also signaled for and Anbu. "I'm going to need the black bear that's in my room." The Anbu nodded and shuhined away.

"Alright now that, that is taken care of why don't you have a seat and we'll wait for them" he told her as he motioned to the chair next to the wall by his desk. She nodded and went to sit down. After she sat down the Anbu appeared and handed her the bear, then went to work putting two chairs in front of the Hokages desk. As she looked at the bear in her hands she smiled at it. It was an old bear with worn patches of fur and she had lost the red ribbon that was suppose to go around his neck, but she still loved it.

As she was looking over the bear there was a nock at the door. The Anbu from before opened the door and a tall man walked into the room followed by a young boy with messy bright red hair holding a brown bear. Sora smiled at the fact that he two had a bear.

"Ah Its good to see you again Kazekage" the Hokage said as he stood from his chair. The Kazekage nodded toward him in response. "Well have a seat." The Kazekage and Hokage sat down in silence before the Kazekage noticed the Sora was in the room.

"Why is there a child here?" he asked eritated.

"Of yes I forgot I have asked Sora-chan to play with your son while we are in our meeting" Sarutobi told him with a smile. Sora stood up at the mention of her name.

"I dont think that is wise. My son doesnt like other children" The Kazekage said in a stern voice, becoming suspicious of the child.

"I think it'll be fine, Sora is a great child and is good with children that have issues making friends" Sarutobi told him. Sora looked at Gaara the hole time their were talking. She was getting bord of them so she just walked over to Gaara seeing that he had not sat down next to his father. She stopped in front of him.

"Hello I'm Sora what's your name" she said as she held out her hand to him. She saw something move before her hand was smacked away from him by sand, and she was scratched in the process.

If you couldn't feel the tension in the room before it was obvious now. Sora looked down at her scratched hand seeing it was red and stung a bit. Then looked up at Gaara, she could see in his eyes the fear and loneliness that she once saw in her brothers. So she smiled at him.

"Thats pretty cool sand, do you control it? I wish I could do that I could make the best sand castle ever. Do you ever make them with it?" she asked him never losing her smile. The Kazekage looked at her with suspicions as Gaara looked at her with worry.

"Sora are you alright?" Sarutobi asked worried that the boy had hurt her, but she turned to face him with a smile.

"I'm fine it doesn't even hurt, see" she said as she squeezed open and shut her hand, but for a split second her face changed to one that was in pain before she was smiling again. Everyone notice except Gaara because she had her back to him.

"May I ask who _exactly_ this girl is?" the Kazekage asked Sarutobi.

"As I said before this is Sora. She is from one of the smaller clans of the village" Sarutobi said once again facing the Kazekage.

"And which clan is that?" he asked a little uneasy at the mention on the child being a clan child.

"The Uzumaki Clan. It once held a great deal of clansman but during the Third shinboi War most of the clan was killed off. Now there are only few members left" Sarutobi told him (lying through his teeth because Sora wasn't a real Uzumaki but it helped his story because she had red hair a 8). "The clan has always been good with children and Sora, the clans heiress, is by far the best with children." The Kazekage relaxed at the mention of the clan name (but didn't show it), knowing that it was true most 98% of the clan was wiped out during the war, but knowing the child was a clan heir took precaution. "Sora why don't you two go play in the next room."

"Alright, come on I know we are going to have a great time" she told him before she started to walk toward the side door in the office. She stopped half way and looked at Gaara, he was standing in the same spot, so she went back to him. "Do you want to hold my hand while we walk?" He shook his head. "Okay. Do you want to hold Mr. Bears hand with me as we walk?" Gaara looked down to the bear she held out to him. "But if you do you have to be careful because he's one of my best friends." Gaara nodded to her as she gave him one of the bear's paws to hold as she held the other. "Alight let's go." This time Gaara followed her.

Sora lead Gaara out of the Hokages office and into the adjoining room. He looked over at her when he thought she was not looking but she noticed.

"Okay we can play in here without bothering anyone... I never got your name" she told him even though she already knew it.

"Subaku no Gaara" he told her in a small voice. She smiled at him for talking to her for the first time.

"Well Gaara-kun what do you want to play? We can play ball, though I think we should go outside for that. Or we could play with your sand? Or we could even play with Mr. Bear" she told him the different things that came to her mind. She waited for him to pick something to do.

"You really want to play with me?" he asked her in shock, because for the first time in his life someone wanted to play with him. She smiled at him with a now sad smile realizing that he truly didn't have any friends.

"Yes I want to play with you, silly. Why would I ask if I didn't?" she asked him not really expecting an answer. "So what do you want to play?" He didn't answer right away but looked down at his bear. "Do you want to play with our bears together?"

"What?" he asked her confused at her sudden question.

"Well you have a bear and I have a bear so we can both play with a bear but do it together so its more fun" she told him sounding excited, but her smile faltered for a second as Gaara brought his bear to his chest, as if to protect it. "We don't have to if you don't want to I just thought it would be nice if Mr. Bear had someone to play with." She tried to calm his fears by telling him this, and it seemed to work as him hold on the bear loosened, before he nodded.

So Sora sat on the ground and started to play with her bear, having it walk around and do things waiting for Gaara to sit down and join her. She didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to. Gaara eventually sat down next to her and started to play. She waited a few minutes before she had her bear interact with his.

She had her bear walk up to his and held out his paw (as if he was trying to shake hands) and waited Gaara slowly brought his bear's paw up to meet hers and they shook. Sora looked at their bears shaking and decided to take it up a notch. She had her bear hug Gaara's (she rapped her bears paws around Gaara's bear's neck). Gaara froze at the action and his sand rustled around them so she let go of Gaara's bear and had her bear bounce with joy to show it was happy to have hugged the other bear. The sand slowly settled down.

"Mr. Bear is really happy that he gets to play with your bear Gaara-kun" said Sora as she has her bear play around his. Sora and Gaara played for a while after that.

After about an hour Sarutobi and the Kazekage came into the room. Sarutobi was smiling at them and the Kazekage looked alittle mifted but Sora assumed that it was him everyday face.

"Its time to go" the Kazekage said to Gaara. Gaara stood up and was about to walk over to his father when Sora jumped up after him.

"Wait Gaara... I want you to take Mr. Bear with you as a gift from me, because he had so much fun playing with you I think he would be lonely without you and your bear" she told him with a smile as she held out the bear to him. "Just promise you'll take care of him for me, he's very important to me." Gaara looked shocked at what she was saying to him but still took the bear from her. He looked between the bears in his hands and her then nodded to her. She gave him a big smile and said, "Thanks and I hope we can play again when you come back!" He nodded again then went to stand by his father waiting for instructions.

"Lets go" the Kazekage said as he turned to leave with Gaara following him. Though when they got to the door Gaara looked back at Sora. She smiled and waved at him, while he looked suprised but then lifted up his bear's paw and waved it before leaving the room.

The room became quite as she and Sarutobi watched the door close.

"So did I do good?" she asked a little shy.

"Yes you did fine. Everything worked out in the meeting as well... You might want to get back to Naruto-kun before he gets upset. Oh and I'll have you money you earned for this delivered to you today" he told her. She nodded to him before making her way to the door herself.

"Okay see you around Ojii" she told him as she left the room heading to her apartment to tell Naruto all about her play time with Gaara.

As the years went on Gaara did come back with his father along with him siblings, and Sora played with them evey time. Though slowly they stopped coming to the Leaf Village and Sora didnt see Gaara or his sibling for years. Sora did write them letters every month to tell them all about her adventers with he little brother and his friends (well Sasuke hated Naruto but was still her friend, and Hinata had a crush on Naruto so she would always faint when Naruto got to close to her, which made Sora laugh even though Naruto didnt know why).

**A/N **Sorry if you dont like that Gaara acts differently then in canon. If you have any comments on it or anything else in the story just let me know.

Sorry about the rant at the beginning of the chapter I was just really made


	5. Sorry

Sorry about not updating for a while. I let my little sister use my laptop and after she used it she put it on the floor in the living room, she fell asleep and when she woke up she stepped right on it and cracked the screen all to hell. So it is now unusable and had to be scrapped. So yeah pissed off.

But anyways I won't be continuing the story, so if anyone wants it they can have it. It's just starting off she you could do whatever with it just let me now you want it and its yours. Again I am sorry that I'm not agont to be able to finish the story but shit happens that you can't control.


End file.
